Dark Magician Yugi
by yugihfan2002
Summary: When Bakura finds the perfect spell to get back at Yami, he jumps at the chance to use it, but when Ryou prevents the spells completion, what will happen? A HPYgo crossover
1. Default Chapter

Dark Magician Yugi: Bakura has been looking for a long time for a way to get back at Yami, and what better way than to attack Yugi? Therefore, when he finds a spell that can alter Yugi's form to one he can control, he jumps at the opportunity, but what happens may not be for the worst.

Bakura laughed silently to himself, trying not to attract his hikari's attention. While Ryou had been keeping everyone busy, Bakura had been searching for a way to get back at the pharaoh, and now he had found it, an ancient spell that would change Yugi's form to one he could control. The idea of turning the all too innocent Yugi into a killing machine, and to see the look on Yami's face when Bakura made Yugi do things he would never do under normal circumstances made him smile. As he planned, he waited, all he would have to do is get Yugi alone, and he could put his plan into motion. Yugi yawned sleepily; he had a wonderful day with Yami and his friends, hanging out at Teya's watching horror flics while Teya leaned on his shoulder, eating hot pizza and watching Yami beat Joey another 10 times in a row at duel monsters, but now he was ready to go home.

/ "I'm ready to go home and get some sleep Yami." /

"I'm glad you had fun aibou, but I don't think I'm ready to go home yet...would you mind if I went with the gang to do some other stuff?"

/ "Nah, you go have fun, I'm done for the night." /

"Hey Ryou, you look almost as beat as I do, how about we walk home together?" Yugi asked

"Yeah sure."

"I'm coming too." Bakura said, surprising everyone

"Why don't you come with us Bakura, we're going to have fun at Yami's expense." Joey said as he nudged Bakura in a friendly way.

"Someone's got to go with the Hikari's to make sure they make it home all right, and I really wouldn't want Yami to miss out."

"All right, if you're sure."

Yami walked off uneasily, he could tell that something was up, even though the former thief had renounced his ways, Yami held on to the belief that some people never changed, but he reasoned, even if Bakura tried something, Ryou would be there to help him, and so would the cards if Yugi needed protection. Bakura waited patiently as Ryou babbled on with Yugi about nonsense, invited him into their house, and then asked Yugi to stay over for the night. As Yugi went to call his grandfather, Bakura took care of Ryou.

"I've finally found the way to get back at Yami and I don't want you screwing it up, if you do anything that I don't tell you to do, or try to alert Yugi to what's going on, you know the consequences."

"Y...y...yes Bakura, I...I...I...I... understand, Yu...Yu...Yugi won't know a thing I promise." Ryou stuttered as he cowered

"He'd better not, and stop stuttering, it makes you sound like the wimp you are."

Ryou shuddered, not daring to say a word, knowing that with his run of luck, even if he managed to say something without stuttering Bakura would still find something he didn't like.

"Hey Ryou, my grandfather gave the ok! What do you want to do?"

"Why don't you go sit down and I'll fix us some snacks and then we can verse each other on my new video game."

Yugi didn't even notice Bakura sneaking up behind him, he just hummed happily as Ryou wrung his hands, wishing that he could do something, anything to warn Yugi as Bakura smashed the last vase in the house over Yugi's head. He picked up Yugi's limp form and placed him on a star shaped alter in the shadow realm, and as Ryou watched helplessly, Bakura began to read the spell.

"Power of darkness heed my call,

Change the one on the alter to make him fall,

Break his will and bind it to me,

Yugi Mouto no longer shall be free"

Bakura approached Yugi with a knife, and a blank duel monster card the last bit of the spell only being that he had to cut Yugi and put his hand to the blank card. That's when Ryou finally worked enough courage to do something; he tackled Bakura from behind, the card falling onto Yugi's prone form as Bakura fell.

Ryou was just about done with Yugi's feet when he accidentally cut his hand on the sharp corners of the star shaped alter, bleeding on Yugi and the card that lay on him. At first, nothing happened, and then suddenly Ryou was blasted back by a surge of magical light.

"What did you do?" Bakura yelled as the corners of the star folded in. The light brightened enough that Ryou couldn't watch any more, and when he could finally open his eyes again, Yugi, the blank card, and the alter were all gone, leaving a very pissed off Bakura alone with a cowering Ryou. ...

End chapter


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark; that was the first thing he noticed as he opened his eyes. The darkness was all around him, licking at his body, crushing him. He felt so alone, he called out into the darkness, but no one answered.

"Where am I?" he asked aloud, not really expecting an answer, images started floating in front of his eyes, there was a brown haired young woman that held the most pull for him, and he reached out only for the image to fade, "Someone, please, help me."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry Potter was outside weeding the garden, wishing at this moment that he could go inside for just one moment, just to get a little respite from the harsh glare of the sun. But he knew that if he went inside before finishing the job that Petunia had assigned him that the beating he would recieve would make a little sunburn look like a walk in the park. So, he continued pulling weeds, until "What's this?" He picked up a card that was laying in the grass. It was bent in one corner, but he could still make out the picture, it was of a man in red robes, carrying a deep red staff with runes running up it, silvery hair spilling out from under a bent wizards hat. But it was the eyes that pulled Harry in, they were a deep silver in color with purple flecks, the look of utter pain in them unmistakable.

_"Help me" _

" Who said that?" Harry asked

_"Someone, please help me." _

It seemed impossible, but the Harry knew somehow the voice was coming from the card. Unconciously, the magic stirred within him, whipping into a furious storm, the card in Harry's hand glowed, and Harry shielded his eyes. when he was able to open them again, the card in his hand was blank, and the man from the card was sitting with one knee to the ground in front of him

//// page break///////

If anyone had been paying attention to the wards that monitered Harry Potter, they would have been astounded by the monsterous spike in magic, as it was, only an old pheonix and a few portraits saw the signs.

"looks like the potter boy is going to be more powerful than that old fool believed." one commented

//// page break/////

"Thank you for releasing me master. What would you have me do?"

Harry just stared, "Who are you?"

"I have no idea." the man said, looking confused

"Then why do you call me master?"

"I was in a very bad place, it was ripping me apart, the darkness. Then, I saw the light of your magic and followed it here. You released me from that hellish place so you must be powerful, and therefore my master."

Harry blinked, he wasn't sure what to say. "Well I don't know what I'm going to do with you, if my aunt sees you, she's going to freak."

"I think if you touch the card again, I may be able to return to it, and I will come out again when you summon me."

"For a guy who doesn't know a lot you sure seem to know a lot." Harry commented, then touched the blank card in his hand. The picture returned to normal, and Harry went back to work again wondering if the whole thing had been his imagination.

end chapter

So, basically I turned Yugi into a duel monster, but one that can be summoned as sort of a guardian, like they do in Yugioh GX. We'll say it's Harry's magic that allows Yugi to be summoned whenever Harry needs him as a flesh and blood creature. I haven't given him a name yet, but I'm thinking he will be Magi Black. While Yugi is in the duel monster form, he knows enough to use his magic, but cannot remember anything about his past.


	3. Chapter three

In his new body, something he was still getting used to, Yami didn't feel the bond as much as he had when he and Yugi had shared a body, but he still felt it, and felt it more when Yugi was in pain or in trouble. When the bond had snapped without warning, it was like someone had taken a sledgehammer and slammed it repeatedly against his most sensitive parts.

"Yugi." he said as he felt his head hit the floor.

* * *

Harry was shivering as he pulled his knees up to his chin. He didn't remember what he had done wrong to get tossed into the cupboard, only that he was cold, lonely, and wondering if what had happened with the card earlier that morning had been a product of his overworked imagination. Pulling the card from his pocket, he stared at it, tears running down his face. A flash of light lit his cupboard from corner to corner, and he felt himself hugging the stranger from earlier as he sobbed into his shoulder.

"I thought you weren't real." he managed to get out through the tears

"I told you that you had but to call and I would appear."

He held Harry as he cried through the night, and into the next morning when the shriek of a woman awoke them. Harry screamed as the woman pulled him out by his hair, "Isn't it enough that you're a freak, now you're gay too! You don't deserve to live in this house!"

"I agree completely."

Petunia froze as she found herself staring down the end of a black staff, "I know you freaks aren't allowed to do anything to us normal people." She faltered as she noticed his feral grin

* * *

Dumbledore was roused from sleep as the numerous magical detectors on his desk screamed. He had installed his own monitoring charms when he had given Harry to the Dursley's just in case by some stroke of bad luck the ones who were hunting him found out where he lived. Now the charms were telling him that not only was there some very dark magic being used at the Dursley's, but it was registering as a very strong dark magic unlike anything he had ever felt before.

"What have I done?"

* * *

Harry stood behind his new friend, amazed, whatever he had done with that staff, he was sure Aunt Petunia was not going to be moving anytime soon. He was stunned, and slightly surprised as the man slid a plate full of bacon in front of him, insisting he eat. It was only as he watched the man sitting across from him that he realized that he didn't even know the man's name.

"So, who are you?"

"I have no name master."

"I guess we'll have to give you one then." Harry looked at the now blank card in his hand, there was a name at the bottom just below two numbers labled att. and def, Black Magician. "How about Magius Black?"

"If that is what you wish Master."

End chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Just a little note to let everyone know that i am oficially retiring from fanfiction in order to better concentrate on my own work. Have no fear i will find good authors to continue my work, and i do have a plan for continuing harry potter: pokemon trainer and other than that fic all others are oficially up for adoption.


End file.
